


Descent Into Insanity

by Lovey4



Series: The Aftons [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Creepy, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I Wanted to Use my own Names for Them Instead of Using the Fanon Names, Jealousy, Kinda, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lunch, Lunch date, Mrs. Afton is not named Clara, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Pizza, Robots, Slow Build, Springlock Animatronic Suits (Five Nights at Freddy's), Suspicions, William Afton is Smooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovey4/pseuds/Lovey4
Summary: Everyone knows what becomes of William in the future, but what was he like before all the tragedy at Freddy's happened? Was he once a good person? A good father? Or was he always a wicked individual?
Relationships: Henry Emily/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily's Mother, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Series: The Aftons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104020
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this work on my quotev account but I decided to move it here so I have a couple of chapters already for the story. I hope everyone enjoys what I have so far.

It was a nice evening in Hurricane, Utah. Lots of people were outside taking a walk, playing in the park, and just enjoying the nice breeze. That didn't last long as the sky filled with smoke. This made a lot of people take notice as it wasn't just some ordinary fire; it was an enormous fire that was obviously set deliberately.

A huge crowd surrounded what remained of the very last Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "This is terrible," a woman said. "My daughter absolutely adored this place. It hasn't even been open for a week."

"Good riddance," said an older man. "Fazbear's is just a disaster waiting to happen. Nothing ever goes right at any of these locations."

"I miss the times when Fazbear's was just a nice place for families. They should have never had another restaurant after what happened at Fredbear's," said an old lady. This got the attention of a group of teenagers.

"What happened at Fredbear's?" asked a teenaged boy.

"There were multiple disappearances and a kid actually died after being bitten by one of the animatronics." Horrified gasps erupted amongst the crowd.

"It wasn't just at Fredbear's that this stuff happened," said a middle-aged man. "There were disappearances at practically all of the locations. Fazbear Entertainment actually tried to cover it up. I think a security guard even died at one of the locations."

"Wasn't there a kid who was bitten by one of the animatronics and lost his frontal lobe?" asked a teenaged girl. "My mom says she knew the kid and it was at his birthday party."

"And what about all those disappearances? They were kids. None of them were older than 10. Do any of you know if they ever found the killer," a young woman said.

"They didn't," said a voice in the back. Everyone turned around to see an older man with brown hair and bags underneath his eyes. "They thought they found the killer but they had no evidence to prove that it was him so they had to let him go, but he still went on and kept killing kids. Believe it or not he actually used to be the owner of Fredbear's."

"You seem to know a lot about this killer. Did you know him," asked the old lady.

"I did." Everyone gasped.

"So you know what really happened all those years ago," said the old lady.

"I do." Everyone started begging for the man to tell them what happened. "It's a very long story," he said, "But it all started when two ambitious young men who loved machines met for the first time."


	2. The Meeting

William sat by himself in the Hurricane community library. He always came down to the library whenever he needed to do some serious thinking. He lived in a very busy noisy apartment complex where it was really hard for him to focus so he always needed to be somewhere quiet to work on his projects. He smiled down at his sketch of an animatronic yellow bunny.  


William worked at a toy factory where he was just a part of an assembly line. Although the job paid alright, William always wanted to do more. William wanted to create and be in charge of his own business and he couldn't do that currently as things are. William has always loved robotics and that has always separated him from everyone else. When he was a kid, he would spend every recess working on his newest project instead of playing with the other kids. The kids always saw him as odd, but he didn't mind. William was always able to relate to machines better than other people. After all machines were the only thing that truly made him happy. But he could never take them home.  


Suddenly the doors to the library flung open and a skinny young man with brown hair around the same age as William walked in. The man was rushing around looking for a book on the shelf, but couldn't seem to find it. Then the man noticed William and looked at the book William had right next to him. "It seems you beat me to it huh," the man said. William didn't say anything, but took a quick glance at the book which included the history of robotics and about important people who made such big strides in the field. William had hoped reading it would give him some ideas for his next project.  


The man then glanced down at the sketch William had made. "Did you draw that? It looks really good."  


"Thanks," William muttered without looking up. The man then frowned and seemed to be thinking how to continue the conversation.   


“I've always really liked animatronics. I remember as a kid I went with my family to Disney world and they had so many cool animatronics on the rides. I also remember some movies I saw as a kid had some really cool animatronics." 

William glanced up at the now smiling man.  


"Finally someone understands that robotics isn't such a waste of time." The man's grin got even wider.  


"So what are you going to make that animatronic for?" William sighed he honestly hadn't really thought that far.  


"I'm not entirely sure, but I have an idea that I can make it as a suit and a robot. Like you would be able to wear it but once you were done wearing it you could turn on a switch and it would turn into a regular animatronic."  


William was prepared for this man to see him as an absolute freak. "That is so cool! That is probably the coolest thing that I have ever heard! I can't-"  


"Shhh," the librarian hissed at the man who blushed and sat down across from William.  


"You know I've had a few sketches of an animatronic I've come up with myself. Would you like to see?" William studied the man to see if he was mocking him just like everyone else had ever done, but the man's smile was genuine.  


"Sure. Let's see what you got." The man beamed and reached into his pocket to unfold a piece of paper and passed it over to William. William looked at the picture to see a smiling bear with a top hat and had a microphone in front of him.  


"This looks really good are you planning on opening up some kind of theme park or something?"  


The man scratched the back of his neck. "Actually I have dreams of opening up a restaurant and the animatronics would be entertainers. It would be the first of its kind."  


William froze. This was a really ambitious idea that has never been done before. It could be a big success or an absolute failure. This man might actually have bigger dreams than William has ever had. It was really inspiring.  


"That's a pretty neat idea. Do you have any partners or people who are going to work with you or are you doing this on your own?" The man's smile fell.  


"It's actually something I'm doing by myself. Everyone I've told about it has laughed in my face." The man paused and William could clearly see a light bulb go off in the man's head.  


"Hey what about you?" William looked puzzled.  


"Me?"  


"Yes you! You're the only person who has actually considered my idea and you have some pretty great ideas yourself."  


"I-I don't know."  


"I think we would be a great team and with both of our passions in robotics I think this could work. You can be involved with construction and maintenance while I am involved with actual business behind it. What do you say? We can be partners."  


William considered the proposition for a moment. He had been wanting to leave his job at the toy factory for a while and be the owner of some robotics company. He would have never thought he might be the co-owner of some family restaurant with an energetic young man. But it could definitely be his chance to really get into the robotics business. Also this may be his only chance to make a friend. His first friend.  


William took a deep breath and sighed. "Partners." The man smiled.  


"I knew there was something special about you. My name is Henry Emily."  


"William Afton."  


"Let's exchange numbers we can reach each other at. The first thing we should do is find a location for the restaurant."  


"Sounds good to me." They exchanged the numbers and then Henry had to go. Henry promised he would call William soon so they could schedule a time to seek out some locations. William smiled to himself and continued his sketch of the yellow rabbit. Maybe he wasn't just stuck at some dead end job after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention it but this takes place during the mid to late 60s so when Henry mentioned they should exchange numbers he is referring to home phones not through texting. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	3. The Location

William and Henry had spoken a few times over the telephone to try to set up a time to meet up to look at different locations where they could build their new restaurant. It seemed like Henry had already started saving up quite a bit of money for the new restaurant. Finally the time had come when Henry and William were able to find time in their schedules to meet up. William would be working late that night so as long as he and Henry met earlier in the day he would have time to meet up with Henry. William and Henry both agreed to meet back up at the library and then look around the city to see any possible locations.

William left to get ready to meet with Henry in hopes that he would be able to quit his job soon. William then saw Henry waving at him energetically from across the street. It surprised William to see someone who was genuinely happy to see him. Henry smiled as William got closer, "Are you ready? I've found some different locations we can look at for potential sites."

William smiled, "Yes let's go."

They walked around going to different locations. As they passed through town, lots of people gave them strange looks. William had gained somewhat of a reputation. He never talked to anyone and if he went anywhere he was always alone and if people talked to him he only responded with a single word or the nod of a head. Hurricane was a small town so everyone got along with each other and knew everyone except for William. Nobody knew anything about him so he was considered an oddball and everyone stayed away from him. Nobody even considered that possibly William wanted to talk to them but just didn't know how. While William was angrily pondering his isolation, Henry tapped him on the shoulder. "Here's the next site."

William looked up and saw that this was a very isolated part of town away from all the stores and other restaurants. It was a clearing surrounded by a beautiful clearing of flowers and it was far away from anything that could upstage their restaurant. It might be away from the other places in town but as long as they advertised the restaurant effectively this might be able to work. "This just might work," William exclaimed. Henry smiled.

"I'm really glad that you like it. I think it's a great place for the restaurant."

"Yeah." A thought just occurred to William.

"What do we do now? I have no idea how running a restaurant would even work."

Henry frowned slightly. "Well first we need to acquire this land, and then we'll have to hire people to build the restaurant, but before we do that we have to come up with blueprints. I'm afraid this was the easiest part of our plan."

Henry looked down. William put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Hey don't worry about it. It's good to think ahead but we need to take one step at a time. Now that we have a location we want we just have to acquire it and then we'll work together to figure out the blueprints and our plans for the restaurant. I know if we do this together we'll succeed."

Henry looked at William shocked. "I think that's the most you've ever spoken to me." Henry then laughed while William looked away embarrassed.

"Thank you William."

Henry and William both said goodbye and promised to meet up again later. Henry told William to make sure he starts saving a lot of money as they were going to need as much money as possible. William smiled feeling hopeful for his future for the first time in a while. He then checked his watch and saw he still had a few hours before he had to be at work so he went home and took a long needed nap.


	4. The Blueprints

William and Henry planned on meeting up again to plan the layout of the restaurant on William's next day off. This time though William would go over to Henry's house. It might seem too early to tell, but William wondered if he could call Henry his friend now at this point. William grabbed the piece of paper where he had written down Henry's address and walked out the door to Henry's house. This would be the first time he's ever been to someone's house.

It wasn't hard to find where Henry lived. The town of Hurricane wasn't that big and Henry's house wasn't that fair from William's apartment. William made it to Henry's neighborhood and to his surprise he discovered Henry lived in the nicer part of town. Not that he assumed Henry would be involved in anything, but the man didn't seem like he would be able to afford to live in this neighborhood. He expected he would live in an apartment like William.

William knocked on the door and a few seconds later Henry opened the door. "William I'm so glad you made it. Please come in make yourself at home."

William nodded and walked in. Henry's house was very nicely decorated but William wasn't paying much attention to the decorations as his attention was more on the girl sitting on the couch staring directly at William. She had curly brown hair with brown eyes and was wearing a purple shirt. She had the look of someone who was very important. William stared right back at her trying to get a read on her. After what seemed like hours Henry interrupted the silence. "Oh sorry. William this is Lucy. She works at one of the corporate buildings in town. Don't worry she's cool." William nodded.

Lucy then spoke up. "Hi William. I aim to quickly ascend the ranks at work but right now I'm just a clerk. I hope to one day become a manager." Lucy seemed to be trying to intimidate William. The thought made him want to laugh. No one had ever dared to try to scare him before.

Lucy then got closer to William until she could whisper in his ear. "I see a lot of people at my job and I know your type very well. You better not try anything funny. Henry is probably the sweetest man I have ever known and if you hurt him you're going to hear from me."

Lucy took a step back then checked her watch. "My break is almost over. I have to be getting back to the office now."

"Ok Lucy you take care. I'll see you around alright?" Lucy then went and gave Henry a hug and before she left she gave William one final glare.

After Lucy left, William turned to Henry and asked, "Girlfriend?"

Henry shook his head, "No she's just a friend."

William was puzzled. "Just a friend?"

"Yeah," Henry said glumly.

"She seems to care a lot about you."

"Yeah, but I don't think we could ever be together."

"Why?"

Henry took a deep breath. "She's wonderful you know? She's really smart, ambitious, determined, and loyal. I'm not entirely sure what I could offer her. She deserves someone who can give her everything. And I'm not that person."

William then smirked. "If we can succeed with this restaurant you could be that person."

Henry nodded. "William someone like you has got to have a special lady in your life."

William laughed. "No. I don't think I'm the type."

Henry prodded William to be more specific on what he meant but William didn't elaborate. "Let's get to work."

Henry grabbed some paper so they could make their layout. "Ok so I'm thinking we have the main dining room, and we could have a different area where we could have a ball pit, a carousel, and other things of that matter. What do you think?"

William nodded. "We'll also need a place for storage. If we're going to build robots we need to have spare parts in storage. We should also design the animatronics."

Henry nodded and grabbed his notebook. "I have an idea for something called springlocks. Basically it allows you to be able to wear an animatronic suit and perform in it, but you can also put it into animatronic mode and they'll function like robots."

"Do you have any ideas for what these animatronics might look like?"

Henry nodded and flipped the page in his notebook. "I remember I got inspired when I met you the first time by the drawing of the rabbit so I did a few more sketches of it. If you're ok with it I'm thinking we call him Spring Bonnie."

William nodded. Henry grinned. "Great. Do you remember the bear I showed you? I also want to include him and I was thinking of calling him Fredbear."

William nodded again. "I'll make Spring Bonnie you can make Fredbear."

Henry grinned again. "I'm thinking we call this place Fredbear's."

William and Henry spent hours going through making the layout deciding how they wanted to decorate it. Henry said that Spring Bonnie should have a guitar and play music. William did bring up that none of them were musicians and that might be something they needed to work out. Overall they did come up with some great ideas. The next step was to start construction. William went back home pondering how he could make Spring Bonnie. He could probably use stuff he had at home. He looked at Henry's designs of the springlocks again. The idea was genius and it was something William would never be able to come up with. William growled a little in anger. William remembered seeing Lucy and how she seemed to really like Henry. No girl had ever liked William like that before and the thought made him incredibly jealous. He had hoped that Henry was isolated just like he was but that wasn't the case. Someone genuinely liked Henry. The only person to like William was Henry. William took a deep breath calming down his angry thoughts. William would have to be more careful because it seemed like by gaining a friend in Henry he had also gained an enemy in Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have our first instruction of a new character named Lucy :D


	5. The Musician

William and Henry were able to save enough money to acquire the land so that nobody else got it. To save money Henry decided that he and William would do all the building by themselves. William thought that would be an impossible feat, but they really had no choice. Lucy would come by to check up on Henry occasionally but she never looked William in the eyes. Well that was just fine by William. He had other things to worry about other than a stupid girl like how Henry wanted to have original music in the restaurant even though neither of them were musicians. William knew they needed to find a solution to that soon, but it didn't seem to faze Henry at all.

William met up to help Henry with the construction like he did many times before. As he was walking he heard very pretty violin music. He had never heard anything so pretty in his entire life. He decided Henry could manage himself for a few minutes and went to go see who was playing the violin. William eventually found the mysterious violinist in the town square. To William's surprise the violinist was a young woman. She had long straight brown hair, a blue dress with a pink bow wrapped around the front, and blue high heeled boots, but what got William's attention the most were her eyes. She had gorgeous green eyes that would make any man weak to his knees.

"You play very well." The girl jumped and looked at William for a second and then smiled.

"Oh thank you very much! I'm not sure I'm that good. I'm still practicing." The girl had a light blush on her face and was trying to hide it from William. Unfortunately for her, William had already seen it and smirked.

"No you really are great. I've never heard anyone play as well as you do." The girl's blush deepened and smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

"So I take it that you are a fan of music." The girl nodded vigorously.

"Music is my life. I've been playing ever since I was a child. I can also play the guitar and piano." William was stunned. It was very impressive to meet someone who was so dedicated to music.

"I'm surprised no talent agent has picked you off the street so you would be a famous musician." The girl blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Actually it makes me nervous for other people to hear my music. I just don't have that much confidence in my playing although I do write my own songs." William paused. Was it fate that he happened to meet this girl? Not only was she cute, but she could also write music.

"You write your own songs?"

"Yeah."

"Can I hear one of them?" The girl froze and started fiddling with her thumbs looking extremely nervous. William chuckled.

"C'mon I'm sure your songs are great." The girl smiled shyly and then reached into her bag and grabbed her guitar and some sheet music.

"Ok. I don't usually do this but I'm putting myself out there for you." The girl started playing the guitar and she sang as she played. William was in awe from seeing the shy girl transform into a brilliant singer. It was obvious that she put her entire heart and soul into her music and it was incredibly inspiring. Once the girl finished William applauded her.

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do. It was brilliant." The girl smiled widely.

"My name is Margaret. What's yours?"

"William Afton."

"Mr. Afton, I am so honored to meet you. Thank you so much." The girl did a curtsy while William chuckled.

"There's no need to be so formal Margaret. Please just call me William." William extended his hand for Margaret to shake. Margaret smiled.

"It's nice to meet you William."

"Now there is something I wanted to ask you." Margaret nodded and listened intently.

"A friend and I are wanting to open up a restaurant that would include animatronics and it would be fun for the entire family. Opening up a restaurant with robots is a bizarre idea but we both think it could work. We are still in the building process but we have encountered a problem. You see my friend thinks it would be best to include original music but neither of us are musicians. However, that's where you come in. You are very talented when it comes to music and I think you would be the perfect person to write original music for us. You would of course be paid for your hard work. What do you say Margaret?"

Margaret had tensed up as a result of William asking her to work for him. She even looked a little sad like she had expected him to ask her something else.

"I don't know." William froze at her response but pushed one more time.

"C'mon Margaret it'll be fun. Besides, no one ever has to see you so you don't have to be embarrassed about people hearing your songs." Margaret took a minute to ponder his suggestion and then firmly nodded her head.

"Yeah ok. I'll do it. Besides, I want to see the smiles on all of the children's faces." William grinned.

"That's great Margaret. C'mon let me introduce you to my partner." William gestured for Margaret to follow him. She gathered her stuff and caught up with him.

William made it to the site where Henry had been working by myself for sometime. Upon seeing him, Henry shook his head.

"It's about time William I was wondering where you-" Henry cut himself off after seeing Margaret. Henry then took on a more playful tone.

"Well well. William who is this?" William rolled his eyes.

"Henry this is Margaret. She is our solution to our music problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a very sweet character named Margaret. It seems William made a really good first impersonation on her ;)


	6. The Change

Since the last time William saw Henry, he was working on the Spring Bonnie suit and trying to figure out a way to incorporate the springlocks. William discovered that the springlocks could be very dangerous if someone ever intended them to be. William found that getting them wet would cause them to lock up and snap shut and if anyone was in the suit they would be dead within minutes. William figured he would have to be very careful because he and Henry would most certainly be the ones inside these suits. For a sweet guy Henry did come up with something that could be effective as a costume and robot but also double as a murder weapon. William chuckled at the different uses springlocks could be used for that would be less than family friendly. William checked his watch and saw that it was time to meet Henry at the construction site.

William and Henry met up a few times a week at the construction site to continue building the restaurant. A few times Margaret showed up to show off some possible songs they could use. Margaret would talk to Henry from time to time, but she seemed more interested in talking to William. William smirked remembering Margaret's interest in talking to him.

William arrived at the construction site to see Henry and Lucy. Henry waved excitedly at William while Lucy gave him a small smile. That's odd, William thought. He had expected Lucy to have glared at him again and try to intimidate him again but she didn't. 

Henry sprinted up to William. "Hi William. Lucy said she wanted to stick around and see how our project is doing." Lucy gave a small wave. William gave her one in return while frowning. 

"It seems you guys are making a lot of progress. I hope everyone else will be able to see all the hard work you are putting into this." Lucy didn't state one way or the other if she thought it would be a success like Margaret did on numerous occasions.

As William and Henry continued working, William noticed Lucy glanced him a number of times. William thought it was odd, but thought nothing more of it. William had hoped that they could've hired some construction workers to do the building and they could do the interior design as they needed, but they were running out of money. William continued to take wood and hammer nails into it.

After an exhausting day of construction, it was finally time to go home. "Well Henry I guess I'll see you later."

Before William turned completely around he heard a very quick, "Wait."

William turned to see Lucy rushing up to him. "Let me walk with you. Please." It sounded like a command more than a question. William heard Henry let out a deep sigh and saw him turn away.

William shrugged and gestured for Lucy to follow him. Lucy walked behind him without saying a goodbye to Henry. William and Lucy walked in silence for a few minutes until Lucy broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

William turned towards her with a puzzled look on his face. "Sorry?"

"I'm sorry that I judged you so quickly the last time we met. I didn't even get to know you first before I assumed what you're like. I was wrong about you."

"Wrong?"

"I assumed you were someone who couldn't be trusted. I've seen men like that all the time, and I assumed you were the type to step all over people and take advantage of the weakest ones like Henry. But I was wrong, you're not like that at all."

William was surprised to hear Lucy to refer to Henry as weak. That doesn't mean it wasn't true but he was so sure she had feelings for Henry. "What made you change your mind?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Margaret."

"Margaret?"

"Margaret is my closest and oldest friend. She moved here not too long ago, and she had problems fitting in. I'm sure you've noticed but she's awfully shy and people always step all over her. I've always told her to stand up for herself but she's too scared. Music is the only thing that makes her confident. She has wrote so many original songs about her struggles and it helps her power through her negative thoughts. Then you found her, I've never seen her glow so brightly before. It's like she's a completely different person. I know you hired her to write songs for the restaurant, but finding someone who really enjoys her music makes her really happy. Thank you so much."

Once Lucy was done speaking, her cheeks reddened slightly. William cleared his throat. "You're very welcome."

Lucy then smiled at William. "I want to start things over. Like a brand new beginning for the two of us and our future friendship." Lucy extended her hand to William. "My name is Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

William smirked and instead of shaking her and he kissed it causing Lucy to blush furiously. "William Afton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the end of what I have originally written. I hope everyone has enjoyed these first few chapters. I'll try to get the next chapter out soonish.


	7. The Finances

Things seemed to be a lot easier on William now that Lucy got over hating him. Lucy seemed to really enjoy coming up to the site while Henry and William were debating what to do. William was even able to convince Henry that they needed to hire construction workers otherwise the pizzeria would never be opened; Henry promised to look into it and consider their options. 

Sometimes Margaret would drag Lucy up there too out of her excitement to make so many kids happy. Lucy would always chuckle at Margaret's giddiness, but there was always a fond smile on her face when she did. It is something that just occurred to William but Lucy is a very attractive woman. Margaret was cute, but there was something about Lucy that really made William's heart race. Maybe it was her ambitions and how brave she was. It's something William never dared to think about as most women were always freaked out by him. William thinks about how Lucy stood up to him when they first met all the time, and each time he did he would always smirk.  


"Stop daydreaming Afton and get back to work!"  


William glared daggers at his boss after he said that but didn't say anything. William couldn't wait until he could be his own boss with this pizzeria and could "daydream" all he wanted. Is that really what he's doing? Daydreaming about Lucy? William tsked at himself. It isn't love just admiration.  


William got home later than usual because his boss made him stay a little longer to make him for the time he wasted lollygagging. William really hated his job. William didn't bother changing into his pajamas and just collapsed on his bed and went straight to sleep.  


"Soon," he muttered before passing out.  


William awoke to a ringing phone interrupting his peaceful slumber. He glanced at the clock in his room seeing how early it still was. He should still be asleep! He stomped all the way over to the accursed ringing phone.  


"WHAT," he screamed into the receiver.  


"W-William?"  


William paused. He recognized that voice. It was Henry. Henry sounded so loss and William had never heard him stutter before. William just yelled at Henry the closest person he had to a friend.  


"Henry I-"  


Henry cut William off before he could finish.  


"N-no it's f-fine. I-it's late. I know I sh-shouldn't be c-calling at this time."  


William could hear all the upset and fear in Henry's voice.  


"What's wrong?"  


"N-never mind. go b-back to bed."  


"Tell me now."  


"I don't h-have the m-money for the c-construction of the p-pizzeria."  


"What do you mean? You said you had enough saved up."  


"I u-underestimated the c-cost of it."  


William felt his heart leap into his throat.  


"Maybe ask the bank for a loan?"  


"I t-tried that. They don't th-think the p-pizzeria will make e-enough m-money for me to pay them b-back. So they r-rejected it."  


Henry hiccupped like as if he had been crying for a while.  


William just sat there in stunned silence not even sure what to say or think. William was too far into this for this to just fail like this, but what could he even do? He didn't have the money for it either. He would need to think this over.  


"Henry can you take a breath for me?"  


There's silence on the line for a while until William hears Henry take a hesitant breath.  


"We need to be smart about this. We shouldn't rush into anything quite yet."  


William was saying that more to calm himself down.  


"C-can we meet l-later this week?"  


"Yes we probably should. Henry?"  


"Y-yes?"  


"Have you slept at all?"  


"N-no."  


"Go to bed right now."  


William hung up the phone before Henry could respond. This pizzeria was the one thing that was going to save him and it was about to be taken away from him. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. William climbed back into bed and had a rough time going back to sleep but eventually was able to fall into a dreamless sleep. 

William felt like a zombie all week leading up to the day he was supposed to be meeting Henry to figure out what to do. He could not come up with any suggestions, so he hoped Henry had some ideas though he had a feeling he didn't. William couldn't bare to think of a future where he was stuck at the factory forever. The very thought made him feel like pulling out his hair. 

William had been stalling for time before he would have to see Henry's face. Hoping to not see Henry's disappointed face. William was sure he had a very similar look on his face as well. William finally could see Henry in the distance who seemed to be kicking a rock. Henry looked up to see William and gave a sad little wave instead of his energetic ones. This is already not sitting well with William. 

William finally made his way to Henry and was unsure of what to even say. There was silence for a really long time that was killing William until Henry spoke up first. 

"I guess you couldn't come up with anything either." 

William shook his head. Henry looked like he was about to cry when they both heard a really energetic greeting. It was Lucy. Not even Lucy's fond smile and sass could cheer William up. 

"I didn't know you guys were meeting up here today. Are you guys trying to ditch me?" 

Lucy giggled and then stopped when she noticed nobody was laughing. Her expression completely changed when she saw Henry's face. 

"Oh Henry. What happened?" 

William turned a little bit when Lucy seemed to only be talking to Henry and not him. 

"Lucy I don't have the money for construction nor the money to start it." 

Lucy seemed to ponder what Henry said then smiled. 

"Well Henry it seems all of your problems are about to be solved." 

Henry looked up at Lucy hopefully while William scowled. Lucy giggled at Henry's expression but didn't seem to notice William's at all. 

"You see I may just be an intern for a company but I do have the money to help you with construction and everything you might need. I'm even better than a bank you wouldn't even need to pay me back." 

Henry looked horrified while William continued scowling. 

"Lucy you know I can't-" 

"I'm not taking no for an answer. This is your dream Henry and as your friend I will do everything in my power to help make your dream a reality." 

Henry beamed while William huffed. 

"Well if you insist-" 

"I do. C'mon give me a hug Hen." 

Henry chuckled at the nickname and gave Lucy a ginormous hug. 

"Thank you so much Luce." 

Lucy blushed and giggled. 

William just stared at them hugging. Lucy didn't even care that he was upset too only Henry. Only Henry. 

After they were done hugging Henry turned to William with his wide smile back on his face. 

"Come on Willy we have a construction to plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just uploaded this work about a week ago but I haven't been writing this story for months due to writer's block. I finally have gotten around to writing this chapter after getting an idea. I can't say when I'll write the next chapter but I'll try to get better about writing this story especially since I want to write different works set in the same universe but from perspectives of different characters, but I'll only get to that when I finish this story first. I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter.


	8. The Road Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a little more familiar with AO3 and decided to include an Archive Warning. I was originally just going to use tags to warn people but I decided this particular Archive Warning fits very well with where the story might go. There won't be anything serious happening quite yet and probably not for a while but I wanted to be upfront about it. When a chapter does contain it I will add some trigger warnings in the notes but it won't go beyond pg-13. Thank you for whoever is reading this rambling note now onto the chapter :D

Things started to run a lot smoother once Lucy said she would help fund the project and now they could finally start construction. William hadn't noticed it before, but Henry seemed to be able to smile a lot easier instead of just forcing a grin on his face and it was all because of Lucy. William couldn't help the surge of jealousy that occurred when Lucy would talk to Henry and seemed to ignore William. He then would feel angry at himself because Henry is so sweet and he never had a mean thing to say about anyone. Maybe his father was right maybe he was- 

"Hi William what are you thinking about?" 

William jolted from his thoughts to see Margaret smiling up at him. William looked back at her and noticed she had really pretty eyes. 

"Nothing really. Just imagining what the pizzeria will look like when it's all finished." 

Margaret smiled even wider. 

"I'm excited to see all of the kids and how much fun they'll have." 

Suddenly there was a low grumble and William looked to see Margaret was now looking at the ground. 

"Was that you?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Did you eat anything today?" 

"N-no." 

"Why not?" 

With someone as shy as Margaret William would normally feel a little bad about chastening her but something didn't sit well for him to hear she was going hungry. Normally William would shrug it off if someone was hungry but this was Margaret who never seemed to judge anyone for any reason. Unlike some other people William had met. 

"I forgot that I needed to get some more groceries. I-I can only get so much each time I go." 

Margaret looked utterly embarrassed to hint at that she might be low on money. A thought occurred to William. Maybe this is why Lucy is so attached to Margaret. She might be doing the same thing she is currently doing for Henry for Margaret. 

William glanced at his watch to see it was almost lunchtime. He had been with Henry at the site helping with construction for a while, so he could take a break at anytime. 

"Hey. How about we go to lunch? My treat." 

Margaret immediately looked up at William with a shocked expression. 

"William I could n-" 

"I insist Margaret. We'll go somewhere nice." 

William then looped his arm around Margaret's causing her to blush furiously. William smirked at her flustered expression. 

They both made their way to where Henry and Lucy were helping out with the construction. 

"Hey Henry. I'm going to lunch with Maggie. I'll be back in a bit." 

William almost burst out laughing from the different reactions he got from that. Margaret flushed even more, Henry had a playful grin, and Lucy looked... upset? 

Huh. 

"Ok you crazy kids don't stay out too late now." 

"... It's 11:30 Henry." 

"Get outta here already." 

Henry then burst out laughing while William rolled his eyes. 

William started walking with Margaret towards downtown where they were plenty of restaurants to eat at. Margaret who got over being flustered spoke up. 

"So. You don't have a car?" 

"With the job I have currently I can't afford a car payment." 

Margaret glanced up at William. 

"Oh William I-" 

"Don't. My job isn't too far from where I live and I'm perfectly fine with walking everywhere. If everything turns out the way I hope, I should be able to afford a car really soon." 

Margaret nodded. 

"So Maggie. Where do you want to go?" 

Margaret flushed a little at the new nickname. 

"Whatabur-" 

"No. I am going to take you somewhere nice. We're not going to a mediocre fast food place." 

William stopped walking for a second and glanced around a little bit and then saw the perfect place. 

"Maggie what do you think of pizza?" 

Margaret nodded and William walked to the entrance of Grotto's Pizza. It was perfect. Nothing too fancy but definitely not a fast food restaurant. 

William smiled down at Margaret as they both walked in. William was confident they would both have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter William and Margaret will enjoy their lunch date ;)


	9. The (Not a) Date

William held the door open for Margaret and immediately requested a table for two and once they got to their table William pulled Margaret's chair out for her causing her to blush. 

"Wow William! You're such a gentleman." 

William smirked and took his own seat. 

"So Maggie. Tell me about your life." 

William realized when he offered to take Margaret to lunch that this would be the first time they may have a pretty lengthy conversation and wanted the conversation to mostly be about herself. William really didn't want to talk about himself so hopefully getting Margaret to open up about her life would prevent him from having to spill about his childhood. If Margaret asked, he really had no idea what he would even say. 

Margaret seemed to ponder for a moment before speaking. 

"Well my life isn't really all that interesting I am definitely just an ordinary girl." 

"I'm sure there's something that's interesting." 

Margaret blushed a little bit but not as much as she normally would when William flustered her. 

"Well when I learned to play piano when I was really young. My mother thought it would be a good pastime for me to have so she taught me. I wasn't big on the idea as a kid. Thought it would be boring, but I was wrong about that." 

Margaret chuckled to herself. 

"It's kind of funny to think about that now." 

A waiter came by to take their drink orders. Margaret got a coke while William got some coffee. William turned to Margaret after the waiter left. 

"Anything else?" 

"Well. It's kind of funny, but Lucy used to live across the street from us when I was really young." 

This got William's attention. When Lucy had said Margaret was her oldest friend she really wasn't kidding. The two girls seemed so different from each other. 

"Lucy moved in when I was 6. She was my first friend. She lived in the wealthiest house on the block. As a kid I was kind of jealous I would never be able to live in a house like that. It doesn't bother me at all anymore." 

"So you don't mind living in poor conditions?" 

That must have been too blunt because Margaret flinched a little bit. 

"I'm not necessarily 'poor'. The only reason I am like is because I play music and I haven't found my break yet. My father was s-so disappointed in me when he found out I would never get a 'real job'." 

"Did he say that to you?" 

"He implied it. My mom was a housewife while my father was always at work I would hardly ever see him. He expected a lot from me but was never there for me. I used to do ballet when I was a kid before I played piano and he never showed up to a single recital. I quit soon afterwards because I didn't feel supported." 

William could tell from Margaret's expression that he had disgust written all over his face then Margaret spoke up again. 

"That's why I moved down here. My mom passed away when I was a teenager and all I had left was my dad because Lucy and her family moved here when I was 14. Those were some very rough years. Dad was in some intense mourning although he never said anything he deeply loved my mother and as a result he pushed me further away. Then one day about a year ago, Lucy came up to visit me. It was so nice to see her after all these years. On her last day, she told me I should just move to Hurricane so I could truly pursue my passions. She even said I could fly with her the very next day. I didn't even hesitate." 

Margaret paused for a second, thinking. 

"You know I never told him goodbye? I just left a note for him and left without another word. I'm his only family left. I sometimes wonder if coming down here was a mistake. Sometimes, I think he was right about me trying to pursue a career in music. I really am a-" 

"Stop." 

Margaret looked up at William with a shocked expression. 

"I know a deadbeat father when I hear one. If you stayed your life would've been exactly the same. Things would not have gotten better with your old man. They may've gotten worse, but you can't beat yourself up over it. You're a really sweet girl Maggie and... I-I'm really glad I met you." 

William felt his whole face was going completely red, and rushed to cover his face. Margaret was about to speak up when the waiter showed up with their drinks. The waiter also took their order at this time where William suggested they both just split a cheese pizza. As soon as the waiter left with their order William spoke up without looking Margaret in the eye. 

"... I know you were worried about me spending a lot of money on lunch and knowing what I know about you now. I understand why. So I know just splitting a pizza would make you happier than getting your own pizza." 

William spared a glance at Margaret to see she was smiling tenderly at him. 

"Thank you William. That's very sweet of you." 

After a moment of awkward silence Margaret hesitantly spoke up. 

"So now that you know a little bit about my life and my struggles. What was your childhood like?" 

William completely panicked and could feel his heartrate in his ears. He was about to say something when Margaret beat him to it. 

"Oh I'm sorry." 

William looked at Margaret to see her horrified expression. Margaret took a deep breath to pull herself back together. 

"It's too personal isn't it?" 

William somberly nodded. 

"Then if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about don't talk about it. We can talk about something else. Like what drove you to want to open up a pizzeria with Henry?" 

William couldn't remember the last time someone was ok with him not wanting to talk about his past. William thought because she was such an open person, Margaret would be upset with him for not wanting to talk about it. It was completely the opposite in fact she seemed to understand why. A thought occurred to him that Lucy may not be as understanding. 

William then smiled. He had always smirked but never smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he actually genuinely smiled. 

"I love robotics." 

"Oh?" 

"It's something I've always loved. Music is your thing. Robotics is my thing." 

William then told Margaret of the first time he met Henry, meeting Lucy for the first time and the struggles they faced along the way. Even when the pizza came, Margaret seemed to listen to every single word. Even when they were done with lunch William told Margaret of his ambitions for the pizzeria as they walked back to the site; William's arm still looped with Margaret's. 

Sometime after they got back to the site, Margaret said she had to go and went on her way. William smiled. He didn't think he would ever be ok with someone knowing about his past, but William started to think that maybe one day he would be able to tell Margaret about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is definitely one of my favorite chapters to write. I think it's just so sweet. We still have plenty of sweet chapters before we get into the ugly stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. The Construction

After the lunch date with Margaret that William refused to believe was an actual date, things started to really pick up at the site. There were a bunch of construction workers at the site at all times rushing with equipment and running all over the place. William actually almost got hit with the beam at one point. 

Not all of the construction workers were big help though. Some of them got distracted whenever Lucy came by and started flirting with her, trying to get her attention. Unlike the times Lucy paid attention to Henry, this didn't make William jealous at all. It actually made William laugh a lot. It was actually quite a sad sight since Lucy would be reading and wouldn't even put her book down to give her attention to them. Eventually, even the most desperate construction workers gave up knowing Lucy wouldn't budge a bit. 

At this point Henry came up from behind William and smacked him on the back causing William to jump. 

"Henry! What the h-" 

The rest of William's sentence was cut off from Henry's chuckling. 

"C'mon now Willie A! No need to be such a stick in the mud." 

William's eyes widened. He had to hold back a snicker himself. 

"'Willie A'? That's a new one." 

Henry had taken to calling William some interesting names. He hardly ever called him William anymore. Willie seemed to be his favorite, but Henry must be in a really good mood if he was coming up with a new nickname on the spot. William never really had any nicknames until Henry came along sometimes Lucy would even join in on the nicknames. Lucy liked to call him Billy Shakespeare; it always made him snicker everytime he heard it. 

"Ok Henry you got my attention. What's up?" 

Henry's smile widened. 

"You never told me how your date with 'Maggie' went." 

William practically choked on nothing. 

"W-What?" 

"C'mon I gotta know if you guys kissed." 

William chose not to give that an answer. 

"So you guys did kiss?" 

"Henry I swear to-" 

Henry laughed even louder this time. 

"It isn't funny." 

"C'mon it kind of is. You know she's the only one who you've given a nickname to. Even though, you've known Lucy and I longer." 

William froze. It didn't occur to him until just now that he never gave anyone else a nickname before. William wasn't the type to form attachments to people and was taught to always be professional with people so there was no room for nicknames. But Margaret somehow became an exception to that at some point. William spared a second to feel bad for not spending time with Margaret. 

"So there is something between you two?" 

"Henry! Did you just come over here to harass me about my love life?" 

Henry laughed a little softer this time but thankfully let the subject of Margaret go. 

"Construction has been going on for several months now right?" 

"Right." 

"I heard from the construction workers that they're almost done. Isn't that amazing?" 

"It really is Henry. One step closer to our dream." 

"So soon we'll be able to decorate the place the way we want to and make it look great for the kids." 

Henry paused for a second. 

"I know this is a lot to ask of you but do you think maybe it's about time you think about quitting your job?" 

William thought about this for a second. 

"I suppose it is. I can start the process of resigning the next time I go to work." 

Henry smiled. 

"I'm glad to hear it. When construction is finished up I really need you here." 

William nodded. 

"You can count on me." 

Henry smiled and walked away to help out with the construction once more. William then spots Lucy who then makes her way towards him. 

"Well Billy Shakespeare it seems the construction is almost done. What are you going to do after that?" 

"Um. Get the place ready to open." 

Lucy chuckled then shook her head. 

"No silly. What are you and Hen going to do to celebrate?" 

William hadn't thought of that at all so he just shrugged. 

"You have to figure something out." 

"Well maybe you and I could go somewhere nice and grab some dinner." 

Lucy considered this for a second then leaned forward to whisper into his ear which made William shudder a little bit. 

"Are you asking me on a date stud?" 

William gained his composure back pretty quickly. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. Let's just see how everything goes." 

"Yeah. I'll go as long as you're paying. 

"Of course." 

"Then that settles it." 

Lucy smirked a little bit and went on her merry way leaving William speechless. He may have just scored a date with Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after all this time the place is finally slowly getting built. I've almost been writing this fic for a year. It'll be a year old in April and only currently has 10 chapters. That's kind of sad but oh well c'est la vie. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I literally know nothing about construction so I hope that's ok. Also sorry to anyone who likes Margaret I feel kind of bad.


	11. The Guilt

William was so happy and excited about the possibility of scoring a date with Lucy he couldn't even think straight. He told Henry about it who was slightly dismayed but kept on a smile to be encouraging for his friend. William knew it was mean to rub his triumph in Henry's face especially since his friend seemed to have a thing for Lucy, but he didn't really care. Lucy had finally chosen him over Henry. William couldn't focus too much on it though since he was about to quit his job at the factory. 

William walked right into his boss's office to deliver it straight to his face. 

"William. What are you doing here? You should be working." 

William smirked at his boss's confusion. 

"I'm afraid I won't be doing that anymore." 

"What kind of nonsense are you spewing now boy?" 

"I quit." 

William's boss then stood up to tower over him. 

"You what?" 

"I'm quitting sir. I'm sure you know about the pizzeria I plan on opening with my partner." 

William's boss nodded. 

"I need to make that my main priority so I don't have time to work here anymore." 

William's boss then scratched his head. He was taking this better than William thought he would. William wished he was angrier. 

"William you can't be serious about this. You don't know if the place will even make any money. Where will you be if it fails with nothing to fall back on?" 

William started to become absolutely livid with his boss suggesting it may not work out at all. 

"It'll all work out in the end. You'll see." 

William's boss shook his head and sighed. 

"I suppose I can't change your mind on this." 

William nodded. 

"Let me at least offer you some advice before you go." 

William hesitantly nodded. 

"Don't let your feelings lead you to do things before you've had a chance to think things through." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

William's boss approached him and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"I know you William. Sometimes you rush into things without thinking. So far the decisions you've made haven't had any negative affects but that may not always be the case. You have a really bad jealousy streak. If you let that control you, you will be left with nothing." 

William scoffed. He was not a jealous person. 

"You don't know what you're talking about." 

William's boss shrugged. 

"Well it was worth a shot. Go ahead and collect your things. Go home." 

William's jaw hung open for a second before he left his boss's office and went to collect his things. 

After William took his things home, he went back to the site where things were running smoothly. Henry was there talking to the construction workers when he spotted William and waved vigorously at him. William made his way over to him as fast as he could. 

"I just quit my job at the factory." 

Henry beamed. 

"That's great William. Now we can truly put our all into the place." 

"Yeah." 

William sees Margaret off in the distance and for the first time in his life he feels a flicker of guilt. Margaret seems really happy like she's walking on air. Margaret then sees William and runs towards him and tackles into a giant hug. 

"Oh Willie I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long!" 

Yep. William definitely feels like garbage. 

"Well.. You know I've been super busy." 

Margaret giggled. 

"I finished a song for Fredbear and Spring Bonnie." 

William bit his lip but nodded. 

"Would you like to hear it?" 

"Of course... Maggie." 

Margaret blushed at the nickname once again and grabbed her guitar to play him the song. 

"Ok! I hope you like it." 

Margaret then started playing the guitar and sang along to the song. 

The song was really good and was very catchy. Something that would be really easy for the kids to listen and sing along to. 

Margaret finished up her song and then smiled at William who had a lump in his throat. 

"So what did you think?" 

William was speechless for about a minute until he found his voice. 

"It's... really good Maggie." 

Margaret frowned. 

"You hesitated." 

"No that's not why I-" 

William struggled to find the words to explain without hurting Margaret. He obviously couldn't tell her about his maybe date with Lucy and how he now felt bad about it. He didn't even know why he felt bad about it. William decided to just say what came to mind. 

"I'm having a rough day. You know I quit my job today." 

William hoped Margaret couldn't see him sweating and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Thankfully, it seemed she was oblivious. 

"Oh I'm sorry Willie. Is everything ok?" 

"Yes... I will be completely over it in a few days." 

Margaret gave him a small smile. 

"You know I'm always here for you Will whenever you need me." 

Margaret then leaned forward and hesitantly pressed a kiss to William's cheek. 

"Yeah.. I know that Maggie. Thank you so much for letting me listen to your song. It was really good." 

Margaret smiled. 

"Thank you Will." 

Margaret then turned and went on her way. 

William had never felt so lost in his entire life. Lucy was an intelligent woman who made William laugh and he really admired her. But there was also Margaret who was incredibly sweet and probably didn't have a single mean bone in her body. If William's "date" with Lucy is successful, he would probably be able to court her and then possibly breaking Margaret's heart. It had been a long time since William actually dreaded something, but William dreaded the day the construction was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a new chapter. That's surprising for me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Also I have another FNAF fanfic but it is the cringiest thing ever. It is really old so if you guys want a good laugh about me trying to write animatronic romance check it out. It is discontinued and I will never go back to finish it but hey it is interesting. I also have a passion project going around with me trying to write some pretty bad creepypastas with all of the cliches. I've always loved reading the bad creepypastas so I decided to write intentionally bad ones. If that's your thing feel free to check it out. This work has my main focus so don't expect a lot of updates on my creepypasta one. I literally only write it when inspiration hits me. Thank you so much for reading this it really makes my day!


	12. The Bunny

William had a hard time whenever he met up with Henry. The construction was going along nicely and William could tell it could be finished anyday now; he would then have to face the music. William had acted impulsively when he asked Lucy on that "date". He couldn't bare with the possibility that she might like Henry better than him. He truly did like her, but with the way Margaret had been acting around him it was very clear she thought their lunch outing was a date, and William being the way he is didn't even think about her taking it that way and clarifying that it had been completely platonic. Luckily today wasn't a day he was to meet up with Henry and he could think things out. 

William took a look at himself in the mirror. He was never the greatest looking guy. In fact he would probably even say he was really ugly. He was fat and a lot of girls wouldn't even look his way because of that. William looked at his disheveled orange hair, ugly blue eyes, and the plain purple shirt he had been wearing since high school. And then there was Henry. Henry who dressed professionally but never over the top. Henry seemed to take pride in his appearance and he was in shape. William hated to admit it, but Henry was not bad looking at all. William wasn't sure how many girls had flocked to Henry in his lifetime but he was sure it was a fair amount. With Henry's charm and kindness, there is no doubt Henry would never get himself in this situation. 

William growled and punched the mirror, cutting his hand. William cursed under his breath as blood trickled down his hand. William made his way to the bathroom to run some cool water on his hand. William hissed as it stung a bit. After rinsing it a little bit William grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his hand. As he walked out of the bathroom, something caught his eye... 

Spring Bonnie. 

William hadn't worked on the suit/animatronic in a while as he had been too busy with work and just wasn't feeling up to it. Maybe working on the bunny would help take his mind off things. After all it had been a while since his last project. 

William made his way over to the work bench where he had started to sew Spring Bonnie together bit by bit. His plan had been to sew the bunny together and then put in the springlocks. William took a look at the plans he had originally made for the bunny and then got to work. 

Sewing the bunny together was easy. He used materials he had laying around his apartment. He gave the bunny a golden color to match Fredbear's color. Once he got the fur of the bunny all finished, he moved on to other aspects of the suit. He gave the bunny whiskers first. After that he had to make the bowtie from scratch and would take some time to make it. 

The reason why William still had that purple shirt was because he really liked the color. He would even say it's his favorite color. It may not be the most manly color but he still liked it. Maybe he liked it so much because his dad hated it so much. In the end, the reason didn't matter why he liked it but he knew he had to make the bowtie purple. William had plenty of purple around the house so that should be easy. 

William made the bowtie and then attached it to the suit. He then took the springlocks Henry had gave him and looked over the blueprints on how they worked. William looked them over very carefully; if he messed this up he would have to start over and he wasn't sure if he had time. Making the suit itself had taken hours, and he still hadn't made the endoskeleton. 

William inserted the springlocks very carefully like how the plans stated. After a few fearful and careful moments, William had placed the springlocks inside the suit. William knew he would have to test it out to make sure he did this correctly. William gulped. He read through the plans before and saw how dangerous this could be. If William wasn't careful enough he might die. William took a deep breath and grabbed the crank that Henry had gave him to open the suit. 

William took the crank and inserted the crank into the bunny's mouth and then turned it. The bunny's mouth opened up and William hesitated only a moment before he climbed inside the suit. Once William has in, he gently shut the bunny's mouth. William looked around and saw the springlocks and immediately started to set them. After a few tense moments, the springlocks were set and William breathed a sigh of relief. 

William had left an opening in the suit where the eyes would be so he could see. His eyes were in this opening right now. His sight wasn't the greatest, but it was better than not seeing at all. William took a few steps around and found, although the springlocks could be dangerous, he felt completely safe. Nobody knew he had this suit except Henry, so if he were to go outside right now nobody would know it was him. People would definitely give him odd looks but that didn't bother him at all. The complete anonymity he would have was freeing. Even how dangerous the springlocks could be, made him feel relief. It was odd, but in someway he had some sort of weapon with these springlocks. If someone was bothering him, he could just get them inside this suit and they would have no idea what to do. They would surely perish. William wished he had this kind of thing when he was younger so that he could've- 

William was getting ahead of himself. What was he thinking? What happened during his adolescence had happened, and there was no changing that. And William kill someone? The absurdity of that thought made him laugh a little bit. Sure William was weird, but he wasn't a murderer. Besides, he still had a lot of work to do. 

William used the crank again and opened the bunny's mouth, and climbed out. He shut the bunny's mouth, and paused for a second. He needed to make the endoskeleton for it. William decided he would just make the endoskeleton now, and he could make commands for animatronic mode later. 

William grabbed some spare parts and got straight to work. William worked on the endoskeleton for hours. Finally William put the finishing touches on the endoskeleton by giving it endoskeleton purple eyes. William took a step back and admired it for a second. He was impressed, but couldn't stop there. He needed to see what the bunny looked like in animatronic mode. 

William took the crank to open the bunny's mouth once again and slid the endoskeleton in there. William froze at what he saw. The bunny looked a tad bit creepy and looked like it was staring right into his soul. 

"It's perfect," William said aloud. 

William couldn't stop smiling. This truly was the greatest thing he had ever created. After staring at his creation for a couple more seconds, William got the endoskeleton out of the bunny, and put the suit and endoskeleton into some storage boxes he had laying around. Although a part of William was dreading for the day construction would be completed, another part of him was excited to move his creation over there where he could program commands for its animatronic mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally jumping into a small bit of creepiness. I hope everyone has enjoyed this new chapter. Also I finally got around to describing William's physical appearance. I probably should've done that a long time ago. I know some of the graphic novels have come out and it depicts William as being a brunette but I've always seen him as a redhead so that's what I'm going to do.


	13. The Decision

As the weeks had gone on, William had put on the suit a few more times. He felt some sort of pull to the suit and always liked to wear it, but not for very long. William would get really hot in the suit and found it a little hard to breath in it. The springlocks also made the suit seem a little heavy after you put it on, so William wouldn't be able to jump around and move around a lot... Yet. William had a feeling he would be able to move around in it a lot better over time. 

After a while of moving around a little bit in the suit once again, William takes it off and puts it up. After a couple of minutes, William's telephone starts ringing. Curious, William makes his way over to the phone and answers it. 

"Hello?" 

"William! It's me Henry. I have exciting news!" 

"Oh?" 

"The construction is now complete!" 

William's heart sank. He had been excited about his new suit that he created that he forgot completely about what would happen once construction was completed. He was excited about getting the place up and running and making his and Henry's dream a reality, but he still felt really conflicted about his potential date with Lucy. He really liked Lucy a lot and would love to have a more intimate relationship with her and possibly see where things might go. But once again he was worried how Margaret might take the news. He could probably keep the date with Lucy a secret, but if he and Lucy became an item it would be incredibly obvious to everyone and Margaret would eventually find out. William did not want to make Margaret upset and he really didn't want to make her cry. 

"Will. Is everything alright? You're really quiet." 

William jolted himself back to reality. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." 

"Just thinking?" 

William contemplated telling Henry everything but hesitated. 

"Thinking about how we're going to set everything up." 

Henry made a sound and William could tell Henry didn't believe him, but Henry didn't press again. 

"How about you come down to the place? So you don't have to do your 'thinking' anymore." 

Henry emphasized thinking like as if he was being sarcastic. William smiled a little to himself. Henry being sarcastic? Who knew. 

"Yeah that sounds good Henry. I'll see you there." 

Henry hung up without saying goodbye. William did his best to shrug off the weird feeling he just got from Henry and got himself ready to go and grabbed storage boxes that contained the suit and endoskeleton. 

William walked to the building and saw Henry was already there and he was frowning and muttering to himself. William was only able to pick up the last bit he was saying. 

"I guess she's found a guy who can give her what she needs." 

"What was that?" 

Henry jumped. He must've not seen William coming. 

"Oh nothing important. Come on! Let's see the building." 

Henry then smiled but it wasn't as wide as his usual smiles. William realized Henry had a fake smile on his face. This made William scowl. 

"Ok. What gives?" 

Henry looked a little startled from William's outburst. 

"What?" 

"You've been acting weird." 

Henry just stared at William and then let out a big sigh. 

"You got me Will. How can I even put this?" 

William was glaring at Henry at this point. His thoughts were racing. Did Henry find someone he likes better than him? Was Henry going to drop him from the project? 

"Just spit it out!" 

Henry startled but then cleared his throat. 

"I guess I'm a little upset about your date with Lucy. Maybe a little jealous." 

William opened his mouth to speak but Henry beat him to it. 

"Will please don't worry about it. I'm happy for you. I really am. You and Lucy have hit it off recently so I see why you guys are taking this next step to your relationship." 

Henry's voice cracked on the last word he said. 

"Is this you trying to get me to call off the date?" 

Henry's eyes widen in shock. 

"No absolutely not." 

"Then what is it?" 

"I know it's pretty obvious to you that I like Lucy too. I like her quite a bit. But you're a better fit for her. You're both incredibly smart and ambitious and you can definitely provide her with what she needs. I will never be able to. I was hoping you wouldn't catch me slipping. I want you both to have a nice time and if anything more comes from this date I want that for you and her. That's all." 

William was speechless. Once he realized Henry was jealous about the date, he figured he was going to find a way to sabotage the date so he could go on a date with Lucy and that wasn't it at all. Henry basically just wished him good luck. William really didn't know what to say at all. 

"It really doesn't matter. I'm sure you guys will have a lovely time. Before you go, I really do want you to see inside the building." 

William nodded slowly and let Henry lead the way. 

It was truly exciting to see the building completed. There was still a lot of work to be done. A sign needed to be made for the front of the building, the rooms needed to be decorated and have things added to it like a stage, and so much more. While they were walking together, William suddenly remembered something. 

"Oh Henry. I forgot to tell you I made Spring Bonnie." 

Henry gave him a small smile. 

"That's great! Can I see it?" 

William nodded and put the storage box down he was carrying and gently picked up Spring Bonnie from it to show Henry. Henry's eyes start sparkling. 

"Oh! I really like it William! It looks perfect! I haven't really gotten a chance to start on Fredbear, but I will get to it as soon as I can. 

"Do you have any kind of storage room where I could leave Spring Bonnie?" 

Henry nodded and led William to a smaller room. 

"I want to keep animatronic heads in here and endoskeletons as well. We can leave the costumes in here when we're not using them." 

William went ahead and put Spring Bonnie back in the box and placed the box in a corner. 

"Thanks Henry." 

William checked his watch and saw it was now evening. William was extremely nervous but excited at the same time. It was time for him to swing by Lucy's place and take her to the restaurant he decided on. It would be a surprise. Henry saw William looking at his watch and sadly nodded at him. 

"Good luck William." 

William nodded and left the building. 

Lucy had given William her address after he asked her out. William walked for a few more minutes and sees that Lucy lives in a giant mansion. William gaped at the mansion for a few seconds before he made his way to Lucy's door and rung the doorbell. William noticed that all of Lucy's windows were drawn so he couldn't peek through the windows to see what the inside looked like or see if Lucy was coming. 

William then heard Lucy's voice but she didn't open the door. 

"Hi William." 

Lucy was talking to him through the door. Was she not ready? 

"Did you know that the construction is done?" 

There was a pause for a few seconds before Lucy answered him. 

"Yes. Henry told me." 

"So are you ready to go?" 

"I'm not going." 

William felt like he was hearing things when she said that but he heard her clearly. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't feel good." 

"We could go at a different time. Maybe in a few weeks when you feel better." 

"I've been super busy at work." 

"We could schedule a time w-" 

"William. I can't." 

Lucy was giving William really clipped responses and as a result William started to believe she wasn't actually sick. He then remembered what Henry said earlier. 

"Is this about Henry? Are you not wanting to go because you like him?" 

There was a pause for about a minute. 

"That's not-" 

"It is isn't it? You like him better than me don't you." 

William's breathing had gotten pretty heavy. If he were a kid, he would be throwing a tantrum. 

"William I can't go." 

William was furious but also really hurt. Lucy sounded the same as she usually does. She didn't sound sick at all. William was now convinced that Lucy just didn't want to go with him and was lying to him. 

"Fine." 

William was about to stomp away when Lucy spoke up once more. 

"Go with Margaret." 

"What?" 

"Margaret would love to go to celebrate with you. I know she would." 

"Did you talk to Margaret about this?" 

William was now worried that Margaret now knew about the date." 

"No, but she isn't busy tonight. You would both have fun." 

William scoffed. He couldn't believe Lucy right now. He was just so angry. 

"I don't even know where she lives." 

"I can give you her address." 

William took a deep breath to calm himself down a little bit. As angry as he was he didn't want to just start screaming at Lucy. 

"Fine. Tell me her address." 

William wrote down the address Lucy gave him and stormed off. 

Margaret lived in an apartment complex just like William, but on the other side of town. It was a small town, so it wasn't too much of a walk. Even if it was a long walk, William would be ok with it; maybe it would finally help him lose some weight. William finally made it to Margaret's apartment building, and found her apartment and knocked on the door. William could hear some shuffling in the apartment until Margaret in her pjs opened the door. 

"Oh William! Come on in." 

Margaret ushered William into her apartment and to her couch. The apartment was a little untidy and lots of music sheets were all over the place. 

"Sorry about the mess. I swear it isn't always like this." 

William didn't say anything his attention was completely on Margaret's appearance. She looked like a complete mess. Her hair was messy and her pjs had musical notes on them. She seemed really embarrassed by the state of her apartment and her own appearance. 

"I wasn't expecting any company today. Otherwise things would be much more neat. Sorry I know I'm kind of a mess right now." 

Margaret then awkwardly laughed. William blushed a little bit. Even in this state, Margaret was adorable. 

"How'd you know I lived here?" 

William jolted himself out of his thoughts. What did it look like for him to just be staring at her absentmindedly? 

"Lucy gave me your address." 

Margaret nodded but smiled. 

"I wish she gave me some kind of warning." 

Margaret laughed again and William started to calm down. Margaret really had no idea about the "date" with Lucy and she had no idea about Lucy sending him here. 

"I like your pjs." 

Margaret started blushing furiously and just stuttered and couldn't get out an answer which made William laugh. 

"Ok ok. I did want to ask you something though." 

Even though Lucy wanted William to take Margaret out instead, he decided he was only going to do this because he wanted to. Because Margaret was an adorable girl and was just rolling with him just showing up out of the blue. Margaret watched him intently waiting for him to speak. 

"So the construction finished today." 

"A smile erupted across Margaret's face. 

"Oh that's wonderful Willy! I'm so happy for you guys!" 

"So I want to celebrate and I would like to take you to dinner tonight. I already have a place in mind. Is that alright?" 

There was silence and for a second William thought Margaret was going to say no. 

"Can I change first?" 

William started snickering. 

"But your pjs are so cute!" 

Margaret hid her face in her hands and William started wheezing. 

"Y-You don't need to ask to change. What am I the police?" 

William was still laughing while Margaret was trying to calm her blushing face. 

After a couple of minutes, William stopped laughing and Margaret regained her composure. Margaret reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed a remote and handed it to William. 

"Here watch some TV while you wait. I'll try to not take too long." 

Margaret then rushed into her bedroom and shut the door to get ready. William went between channels for a few minutes and finally settled on the Munsters. After about fifteen minutes, Margaret emerged from the bedroom and the sight almost made William do a double take. 

Margaret had put on a dress that William had never seen before. It was a lot more fancy than the casual dresses she usually wore. The dress was the type of dress you would wear to a formal dance, but still could move around a lot in it. The dress was light blue with floral patterns on it and was sleeveless. Margaret was also wearing a pearl necklace and was wearing lipstick. 

Margaret flashed William a tender smile. 

"Lucy helped me pick this dress out when I first moved here. She said I needed to have different kinds of dresses. Do you like it?" 

William found he couldn't form any words so he just vigorously nodded which made Margaret giggle. 

After a few moments, William found his voice and cleared his throat. 

"Ok Maggie, Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of things to say really quickly. Firstly, I plan on publishing another chapter on Valentine's Day to celebrate Valentine's since I know the next chapter I'm going to write will be all about romance so I hope you guys are looking forward to that. Secondly, I am thinking about future fics I may write. Some of them are going to be future parts of this series that I want to write after I finish this fic so I can't say a lot about what they would be about because of spoilers, but I will say they will all be in the same universe but told from different perspectives. Like how this story is told from William's perspective, I have plans to write for different characters and hopefully have more lighthearted perspectives. One of the stories I am thinking about possibly writing is actually an Undertale one. I want to write a story about Gaster and I have some plans on what will happen in the story. I have no title for it yet, and I am trying to figure out if I could keep two stories up at the same time without abandoning any of them. So look forward to that when I decide to do that. And lastly, I have had some people who have told me they would really like some form of art to accompany the story so they could envision it better. I am not a very good artist so that is beyond my capabilities and I don't really want to ask for commissions. I'm perfectly happy with no art ever accompanying this story but if anyone who likes this story would like to draw some scenes or even characters from the story that would really make me happy. Just let me know if any of you would like to do that. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this new update of mine. I know this got lengthy but I feel like I had to announce a few things. I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! See you on Sunday :)


	14. The Date

William looped his arm with Margaret's as soon as they left her apartment complex. To William's surprise, Margaret didn't get flustered by this at all. Maybe she was getting used to this form of affection. William froze for a second. Did he really just consider this a form of affection? 

"Hey are you ok?" 

William looked at Margaret who had a worried expression on her face. He found he didn't like it when anything but a smile crossed her features. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind. With the pizzeria and all." 

Margaret smiled tenderly. William was happy to see her smile again. Maybe this was affection, but he found he didn't really mind. 

William led Margaret to Campisi's. Margaret looked up at him. 

"Another pizza place? Not that I mind I-" 

"They don't just serve pizza here. They serve pasta as well. I wanted to take you somewhere nicer than Grotto's. 

William didn't mention it, but this is where he planned to take Lucy. He wasn't sure if she would like it, but it seemed as long as he paid she didn't really care. Now that he was now taking Margaret and not Lucy, he decided the same place was fine. 

"Well. I like pizza. Besides, we could go to a dump and I'd still be happy as long as I was with you." 

William blushed. Margaret had to be the sweetest girl he had ever had the fortune of meeting. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get lucky meeting someone again. Sure, maybe he had wanted this date to be with Lucy but she would never say things like this. William wasn't even sure if Lucy would be trying so hard to impress him and make him happy like Margaret was doing right now. 

"L-Let's just go in." 

They walked through the doors of the restaurant and William requested a table for two, and they got their seats pretty quickly. Their table had candles that were lit. The perfect setting for a romantic date night. William had no idea if there would be romance in store tonight, but he kept his mind open to the possibility. 

Margaret smiled at him warmly from across the table. She seemed really happy. 

"I will admit this is kind of new for me." 

William looked at her. 

"Oh. I hope not in a bad way." 

Margaret giggled a little bit. 

"Oh no. Not at all. It's very pleasant." 

Margaret paused for a second thinking of her next words. 

"I've never been really popular and Lucy has kind of been one of my only friends. Not to say that I haven't had friends other than Lucy, but none that were close." 

Margaret flushed a little bit considering her next words. 

"I've really been with any guys. I've been on a few dates, but nothing has ever come of it. Lucy has had better luck than me. She's had a few boyfriends. After all, she has a personality that draws guys to her. I've always been super shy, and a lot of guys just ignore me for that reason. I guess nothing stands out about me." 

"That is not true Maggie. You're very pretty and you are extremely talented. Any guy who would get to know you would be head over heels for you." 

William didn't know what came over him. He didn't like the idea that not a lot of people paid attention to Margaret. She was a remarkable woman. She deserved that kind of attention. 

Hang on. She basically said a lot of guys flock to Lucy and always have. William was one of those guys. Although he and Lucy didn't get along at first, he did become interested in her. But was William only interested in Lucy because of Henry. Because he wanted to one up Henry on one thing. That's incredibly selfish. 

The waiter came to take their drink orders. Margaret ordered a tea while William ordered a glass of wine. Then, Margaret cleared her throat. 

"I'm glad you think I am someone worth knowing. You know Willy you're someone worth knowing too." 

William blushed. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You're incredibly talented as well. Your skill in robotics is unbelievable. You're so ambitious too and such a good friend. You're always so supportive of Henry and you make me feel happy. I'm actually gaining more confidence in my music because of you." 

"I haven't paid you for writing the music yet." 

William really needed to get on that soon. 

"That doesn't matter. I didn't agree to do it for the money. I agreed to do it for the children and I wanted to get to know you better." 

"Heh." 

That's all William could bring himself to say at the moment. He was truly speechless. 

Margaret then started flushing furiously and muttered something under her breath and William knew he wasn't supposed to hear it. 

"I also find you really attractive." 

William gaped at her. Nobody had ever thought that he was attractive. If he wasn't thinking so much right now, he would've leaned across the table to kiss her. She had kissed him on the cheek before but he wouldn't aim for her cheek. Instead of kissing her, William settled for reaching across the table and grasping her hand making her blush. Besides, there might be a more appropriate time to kiss her tonight. 

The waiter brought their drinks and took their food orders. Margaret actually did want to have a pizza, so they decided to split a cheese pizza like they did last time. 

William told Margaret his potential plans for decorating the pizzeria once he was done talking about she spoke up. 

"Maybe I could come help with the decorating and with ideas. I know I have no knowledge of robotics, but I know some things about decorating. Probably not as much as Lucy, but still something. Is that ok?" 

"Yeah. I think that would be fun. Besides, it would be really nice to see you." 

Margaret smiled widely and William smiled back. 

William kept his arm grasped around Margaret's until their pizza came. He wanted to keep his arm on hers. It felt really good. The pizza was really good and Margaret seemed to agree. 

Surprisingly, this time Margaret asked if they could go Dutch. 

"What do you mean? I'm a gentleman. I'll handle the bill." 

"I know you're a gentleman, but I don't need you paying for me all the time." 

"Well. I guess if you insist." 

William was taken aback by Margaret wanting to split the bill but was also kind of happy. He would've been perfectly fine with paying for the bill, but that's something he always did. His father had told him he should always pay the bill no matter what, especially if he was with a lady. Nobody had ever asked him if he wanted to split the bill. Margaret was truly unlike any other girl he had met. 

So they ended up splitting the bill which made Margaret really happy. It was now getting late. William offered to walk Margaret home. Instead of looping his arm with hers like he usually did, he held her hand. It was only a second, but Margaret squeezed back. 

They eventually made their way back to her apartment. Margaret unlocked the door then turned and faced William. 

"Thank you so much Willy. This night has been amazing." 

William shook his head. 

"I should be the one thanking you." 

William then got a little closer to Margaret then leaned in and kissed her. Eventually he pulled away to see biggest smile Margaret had ever given him and he smiled back. 

"Goodnight Maggie." 

"Goodnight Willy." 

William went on his way and started walking home. This day had started off terrible and it had turned into a fairytale. For the first time in a long time, William was excitedly anticipating his future. Not just the pizzeria, but also with Margaret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally did it guys! This was my first time writing romance so I hope I did ok. Also I have actually started working on my Undertale fic with Gaster and I have already published two chapters on it. It's called "Memories of The Void." So if that's something you're interested in feel free to check it out. I'll try to keep these two works balanced so that they are both getting updated. Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day <3


	15. The Building

William was surprised how well the date with Margaret went. He could possibly see a future with him and Margaret though he kind of hoped Lucy would've filled it. Thinking about Lucy made William angry. If she didn't want to go out she could've just said so. And why couldn't see at least look him in the eye as she told him she couldn't go. Couldn't she have given William an explanation as to why she couldn't go? William knew for a fact that she wasn't sick. If she ended up opening the door, William would've been able to see that. So there were a couple of possibilities as to what happened. The first one was that she was not actually interested in William and perhaps thought she was leading him on. The second one would've been that she may have discovered she returned Henry's feelings and going out with William would absolutely demolish her chances of a future with him. Any of those reasons could've worked, but there was one thing that didn't make sense. Why did Lucy want him to take Margaret instead? Was it pity that William would just go home so she suggested Margaret could still be there? Or was it something more sinister? 

His phone rang which stirred him out of his musings. He walked over to the phone and answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Willy! Hey it's Henry!" 

Henry sounded much more cheerful than he did before. An unpleasant thought occurred to William. Did Henry tell Lucy to reject him? And then went ahead and told him he wouldn't get in the way. Was Henry actually a petty, manipulative man? 

"William you there?" 

"Ah.. Yes. Sorry I'm a little distracted today." 

Henry chuckled. 

"I suppose you would be after your date." 

William rolled his eyes. 

"You need something?" 

"Actually I do. I thought we could come over to the building and think about how we're going to set everything up. Besides, I need to ask you something." 

Was Henry going to kick William off the project because he was getting too close to Lucy? Was Henry going to confess to everything he did? 

"Sure. I can come down there. I think we do need to talk." 

There was a pause on the line until Henry cleared his throat. 

"...I'll see you there William." 

Henry then hung up. 

This was it. William was going to find out exactly what happened last night. He was completely sure that Henry was involved somehow. And the guy had the nerve to call himself William's friend. 

William snickered. Well, he could play that game too. If Henry revealed everything, William would expose him to Lucy, and then he'd be the favorite again. William would not come in second again. 

William got ready quickly and stuck a tape recorder in his pocket. He'd need proof to expose Henry for the person he really is. Maybe then Henry would leave the project, and William would be the one to receive all the acclaim. Yes, William liked that. 

William got to the building to see Henry already inside looking like he was pondering something. It was like something out of shows and movies where the hero confronted the villain. Except Henry seemed to be the hero at first glance, but turned out to be the villain. What a wonderful and surprising twist. 

William opened the door and walked inside and Henry turned around and smiled at him. Not this time Buster. 

"Willy h-" 

"You can't fool me Henry." 

"What?" 

"I know what you did." 

"What did I do?" 

"Don't play dumb. I know you purposely made me feel like you had my back yesterday. Only for you to stab it. 

"Uh." 

"Just admit it. You somehow got Lucy to not go on the date with me. And then had her pair me up with Margaret so you could have Lucy." 

William waited for Henry to fall to the ground in anger and admit everything. At that point William would use the tape recorder to record his confession. William didn't get that. All he got was Henry's baffled expression. 

"I didn't tell her anything." 

"Don't lie to me." 

"No. William I'm being serious. This is actually kind of what I wanted to ask you about." 

William studied Henry's expression. Looking for any cracks in his coolheaded demeanor. He found none. Had William just misjudged Henry? 

"William. I heard from Lucy that you and Margaret went on a date instead. What happened with Lucy? Did you change your mind? I'm not upset if you did. I mean Margaret is a very lovely lady." 

Henry had no idea that Lucy had pushed him away. Henry wasn't the one behind this. And why was this so important to William? Shouldn't he be able to move just like any normal person? 

"Henry. She told me she couldn't go." 

Henry's expression changed to utter confusion. 

"Wait. What? After she called me and told me you and Margaret were going out, she hung up. I tried to call her back, but she never picked up. I tried calling her this morning too. Nothing. I thought maybe you taking Margaret instead upset her and that's why she's acting like this, but she told you no?" 

William nodded. 

"She then made the suggestion that I take Margaret instead." 

Henry scratched his head. 

"Lucy isn't normally like this. If she is genuinely interested in someone, she wouldn't just push them away like that. And she seemed to be pretty interested in you. I really don't understand why she would do that. She is one of the most loyal people I know." 

Henry frowned a little, thinking. 

"Well as much as I care about Lucy there's nothing I can really do until she decides to let me in again. I can't help but feel she has put up her walls all over again. I hope she hasn't lost her trust in me. At the end of the day, I'm just happy with being her friend." 

William stared at Henry. All of this was Lucy's doing. William really wanted to know what happened, but the only person he could ask now would be Margaret, and he wouldn't do that. Asking Margaret would mean admitting to her that he had originally planned to take Lucy out. William would just have to let this go. He was furious at Lucy, but even more furious with himself for thinking Henry had somehow gone and sabotaged everything. Henry handled everything so much better than he did. He didn't even get mad at William for accusing him of things he didn't even do. Why couldn't William be like Henry? 

"Well I did ask you to come down here so we could figure out a plan for this place. I already have some ideas, and I would love to hear your thoughts on them. I'll just check on Lucy when I'm done here." 

Henry's wide smile was back on his face. William was shocked to see Henry snap himself out of it so quickly. It then occurred to William that Henry could've used some reassurance for his panicky thoughts. Well it was too late now. 

"Well. Lead the way." 

Henry led William to the front. 

"So I would like to put a stage right here, and we could have a lot of tables with cloth on them for the families to sit and enjoy the show." 

William nodded. This seemed like a good idea. 

Henry led him to another room. 

"This could be the kitchen. We could chefs, and waiters. Of course if the families just want to pay to see the shows, they don't have to order anything." 

It then occurred to William that this was a much smaller space. There were only so many rooms. This place seemed to only have three rooms excluding the bathrooms, and customers were only allowed in the room with the stage. 

"Don't you think this place should have more rooms." 

Henry looked back at him. 

"I thought it would be best to start off small, and as more people come we can make more rooms. Though, I could probably fit a ball pit in the big room." 

William chuckled about the ball pit. 

"What about security? Shouldn't there be some sort of security room so someone could keep an eye on the place?" 

Henry gave William a high-five. 

"I knew there was something I was missing. I think I can split the kitchen in half and fit a security office in there. I'm glad you're here. You keep this scatterbrain thinking straight." 

"Henry. You're not a scatterbrain." 

"Well thanks chum. I appreciate it. I really need to finish Fredbear, and I need to start things here." 

William thought for a second. 

"I could finish Fredbear for you." 

"Are you sure? You already finished Spring Bonnie I don't want to make you work more." 

"You haven't even started Fredbear. Seriously, it's no big deal. I can finish him while you focus on this. I can help you once I'm done." 

"Ok. You have the drawing of him?" 

"Yes." 

"Then." 

Henry reached into his bag and grabbed a handful of springlocks. 

"You remember how these work?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you so much for this William. This really helps me. Just bring him up here when you're finished with him." 

William nodded. 

"I should get started on that then." 

"Bye Willy." 

William walked back to his apartment grabbed some leftover material from his Spring Bonnie project and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having a chapter up in a while. Where I live we were having rolling blackouts since Monday so we had power for like fifteen minutes and no power for thirty minutes. It sucked, but we've had power since yesterday so that's a relief. It hasn't been just me who has been struggling with this pretty much everyone in the state was having this problem. It's because it's really cold here, but everyone has power again. The only concern with me now is that the water is now filled with bacteria, but we have been boiling water and have water bottles. I'm just glad I have power again. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't worry too much about me I'm fine.


End file.
